


【冬叉】幽蓝色枪口（半原作＋二战AU）

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 叉骨没死，他回到了1940年。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. <1>过时之人

当世界仍旧以它狗日的速度和方式运转时，朗姆洛就这样被迫出现在另一个更加狗日的世界。落后的枪支和炮弹，举目无亲的孤独与快意——交叉骨在二十世纪重获新生。睁眼满天炮火乱飞，断肢残臂在空中抛出顺畅的曲线，血雾淋在每一个人的脸上。  
他是弗兰克·格里罗，一个躺在担架上的垂死伤兵，一百米之外德国人的大炮正在对准。他脑中却还依旧存着二十一世纪的事，罗杰斯错愕的表情，橘红色的巨大火球，闪闪发光的手臂与撕心裂肺却被压抑的痛楚。他一定在高空炸得很漂亮。  
不过朗姆洛没料想到自己会出现在这，而且现在他一点也不想再次被炸很漂亮。这具身体的原主意识还没退干净。强烈的求生欲袭击了他刚得一死正想懈怠的大脑。总之他奇迹般地从没了人抬的担架上跳了起来，撒丫子狂奔，并及时被赶来的医疗兵发现。他活了下来，尽管又昏了好一阵子。  
醒来时朗姆洛眼前是一个朴素的帐篷顶，空气中弥漫着药水，酒精和血锈味，临床的伤兵不时发出痛吟，可朗姆洛却得到了久违的空白的平静。他迅速的意识到了现状，意识到这是上天给他的一个漂亮惩罚，在战火纷飞的年代重获新生。现在的他是如此崭新，过去当真成了过去，在这里，他纯洁得就如初生的婴儿，过往的阴霾如此仁慈地放过了他，朗姆洛深吸一口气，吸到满鼻子消毒水的气味儿。

他做了一个决定，这个决定史无前例。

弗兰克要平静地度过这一生，远离一切是非霍乱。

朗姆洛十六岁时就加入了九头蛇，其内部的训练远非二战时期的军营训练可及。而这副身子又恰巧合乎心意地好使，强壮，敏捷，视力绝佳，没有爆炸导致的耳鸣，眼花，感官衰退。朗姆洛很快就凭得这些在军队混得如鱼得水——没有人不喜欢他，且做了近十年的特战队长的旧日经历，让他在谈吐之间自带有一种不怒自威的效果。朗姆洛从一个新兵蛋子迅速地往上爬，下士，中士，少尉……他来时美国参加二战刚半年，一年半后他已成了中尉，拥有自己的连，自己的士兵与帐篷。  
在形势很艰难的时候，士兵们总担心战争无法停止，但朗姆洛心静如水。他没上过几天学，不清楚二战是什么时候结束的。但既然他没有出生就被放在一条河流的篮子里，小棉被上放着父亲的狗牌，那就证明这该死的战争也总有结束的那一天。他总是对自己的士兵说：“振作点，孩子，战争还等着我们去结束呢。”就像他曾经鼓励特战队里不敢跳伞的年轻队员那样——当然一直都是空话屁话——他只是拍拍这些年轻士兵的肩，他们就会一个个的眼睛发亮，投来敬仰又感激的目光。  
两年，朗姆洛从欧洲调往非洲，从非洲到太平洋，再从太平洋回到欧洲。他也吃过败仗，但士兵们仍然敬重他。当然也有不服的，都被他收拾过。其实朗姆洛并不很在意这些。他的连始终是这个连，人却换了一波又一波，这支部队永远年轻，在炮火中沧桑的只有长官自己而已。他刚和谁搭上联系，可以拍拍肩开开玩笑，第二天那人的脸或许就会被子弹开个大洞。  
其实朗姆洛并不很悲伤，他的下士曾对他说：“长官，你总是有一种拒人千里之外的感觉，可实际上你又对我们挺不错的。”这个年轻人抓了抓自己几周没洗的头发，困惑又不太好意思的笑。朗姆洛递给他一支烟，用自己已经燃了半截的烟头给他点燃。  
当时的朗姆洛手上还拿着一封信，是弗兰克的家人寄来的，这些信每几个月他就能收到一封，连带着几些牛皮纸包装好的包裹。不过不管是信还是包裹，朗姆洛一样也没有打开过。他只是把信收拾妥帖在一个小铁盒子里，带着。他的左肋有一个枪眼，他第一次醒来时那正在汩汩流血，染红了胸前一大片衣襟——弗兰克本该死去的，他也确实死去了。  
每一个大兵都和姑娘睡觉，朗姆洛也是。金发的，黑发的，健硕的，纤细的，高挑的，矮小的，活泼的，沉默的……多情又冷漠的。他和这些女人在木顶的房间里触碰相撞，楼下是酒馆年轻人碰杯和喧闹的声音，每一次结束他都精疲力尽，很快就会沉沉睡去。没有一个女人留下来陪他睡觉。半夜和凌晨朗姆洛醒来，床单空白又潮湿，下身光嗖嗖的凉。他呆呆望着天花板，平时安静蛰伏的遥远记忆在这时充斥大脑，在一片黑暗的天花板上重演，如一卷残破的录像带，一闪而过的破碎场景。（他也没去刻意忘记什么，他没想过重新做人。）无声的，在黑暗中攥紧他。  
等到黎明到来，他又重新回到二十世纪，士兵的吵闹声将他拉回现实。这是一场艰难的博弈。朗姆洛渐渐有点能体会到当时罗杰斯的感受了——为何这个金发高大，象征着正义的男人总是容易发神，沉默，甚至携带着明显被压抑着的自毁倾向——只是罗杰斯的过去还有迹可循，而朗姆洛，他的过去只属于他自己。

朗姆洛仍不拒绝女人的邀请，也不和这些女人谈情说爱。他做好每次沉沉睡去再醒来见证空荡的准备。但经验也欺骗过他一次。  
在法国边陲的小村庄，朗姆洛在一次醒来时发现床单竟是温暖的——有个女人抱着他，浑身赤裸，不顾一切。这显然不是小鸟依人的取暖，她将朗姆洛扣在胸前，双手紧紧抱住他的头，仿佛是灾难来临前的母亲抱着自己的孩子。朗姆洛满鼻子的汗气，稻草和女人身上独有的体香味。他愣住，然后惊慌失措地从这温软里挣脱出，浑身颤抖，他问：  
“你叫什么名字？”  
他的法语很撇脚。女人从床上坐起来——即使坐着也看得出她是个身形高大的女人。  
“伊莲。”她回答。  
她的深棕长发披散在肩，在模糊的晨光中裸露的身体犹如未经细磨的石像。她的年龄让人难以捉摸。她看朗姆洛的眼神既带着少女的羞涩又携着母性的慈爱。  
朗姆洛感到一瞬间的窒息。他撩了一把散落的额发，目光乱飘，舔了舔唇，犹豫地张口，但一字未说。他又开始穿衣服，当他套上皮靴时女人依旧坐在床上看他。朗姆洛从床边站起来，而伊莲裹着被单滑下床，从床边小桌上的花瓶里抽出一支花。她折断过长的枝茎，走上前，手抚过年轻军官的衣襟，将尚沾着水珠的花插进纽扣眼——是一颗刚开口的山茶花苞。  
这朵花很快就枯萎了，在它彻底盛开之前，最终被朗姆洛留在了一架葡萄藤上，让它看起来就像葡萄本身所开出的花一样。而那位名叫伊莲的女人，也被留在了葡萄藤的神经末梢。只有在不经意的时刻，一些细小温软的片段闪过，带朗姆洛回到某个令人安心的怀抱。这些片段，场景在朗姆洛心中临摹了一遍又一遍，最终从真实的记忆蒸馏成一份模糊但固执的信念。他甚至记不得女人的样貌，“伊莲”与那个高大女人的形象脱离开，但只要他想起这个名字，就会无法克制地去拥有什么。

或许是一颗山茶花苞。

两个月后的一场硬仗中，朗姆洛吃了敌方的圈套，部队伤亡惨重。他和剩下的人拼死逃出来，左肩中了一枪，险些被炸开一个洞。活下来的人太少，几个残破的连被拼凑在一起，又成了一只新连。长官还是朗姆洛，只不过这次打着绷带——他本应该被送回后方治伤，再等着安排被送回国和家人团聚的。  
但朗姆洛拒绝了——弗兰克夫妇以为自己拥有一个好儿子，这个年轻人大难不死，位列中尉，前途一片光明。  
是这样吗？  
就是这样啊。

“长官，”下士撩开帐篷，“我知道你现在不想说话，但该去整顿一下新连了，下午得出发。”  
朗姆洛从木箱上站起来，地上一片烟灰儿。他的肩膀包着，外套只能虚虚搭在肩上，风一灌冷得要命。“走吧。”朗姆洛丢下烟头踩灭，使劲揉了一把脸。  
如之前所说，这只连永远年轻，即使这些年轻人扎着绷带，抱着枪，表情迷茫又大胆。朗姆洛用目光挨个扫过扎成一堆的大兵，从他们眼中寻找怯懦与忧虑，这让朗姆洛安心，说明他没被分到一群疯子。只有德国人和日本人才不要命的打仗。  
就在朗姆洛要观察完毕时，他触不及防地瞧见一双眼睛。

朗姆洛愣住了。

他的目光扫过去，又折回来，连带着呼吸也消失了。一瞬间他回到了西伯利亚，力量纷纷溃逃远去，仿佛这不是一个额头扎着绷带的大兵，而是一把银光闪闪的尖刀，而他立在雪原中央，冻得瑟瑟发抖。有那么几秒，朗姆洛全然愣在原地，只用目光碰着那张脸，只等着目光相触的瞬间，对方坦然地走来，坦然地叫出他的名字，叫他——“朗姆洛”。

他们的目光最终相碰了，大兵停顿了一下，调整了一个坐姿，就很快把目光移开，似乎只是担心长官不满他吊儿郎当的坐样。他撤开目光，与周围的士兵融为一体，成为不起眼的一部分。朗姆洛又回到现实。

队伍继续往北走，行军在一片片无法分割的针叶林，天气再冷些的时候，上面就会缀满冰晶。朗姆洛的肩伤恢复得并不快，夜里他只能把垫子铺在地上，靠着木箱子睡，于是睡眠变得一点好处也没有，反倒增加了酸痛与不必要的疲惫。  
每一次连重新洗牌，朗姆洛会从其中挑选几个格外值得信赖的士兵，要强壮，敏捷，忠诚，以便在作战时可以配合他。他的下士就是从头跟着他的，可以说他们的命都是平摊的。  
朗姆洛在行军与作战中观察这些年轻人，他懂得挑人，并不轻易选择。等到十一月，他才看好三个，有一个还是下士领进帐篷里推荐给他的。

此时的针叶林已彻底成了白茫茫的仙境，有时朗姆洛置身于其中，在空地里点燃一支烟，看着白色烟雾升腾，升腾，升腾，在晶白的穹顶融散，便会生出一种脱离于世的幻感。既不是前世，也不是此世，只是存在，纯净地存在着。

十二月，朗姆洛的肩伤好了，只偶尔还伴着迟钝的隐痛，他给自己做了个全方位拉伸，宣布操蛋的疼痛就此消失。  
他的人还没有挑完，但他并不着急——他等待。  
在一场山坳里的混战中，朗姆洛照旧带着士兵们前进突破，一切都很顺利。直到，在一棵高直的松树下，一名士兵倒下了，悄无声息，毫无征兆，连一点雪也没有惊落。只看见他眉心红艳，温热的血漫出又凝固在脸和眼上。  
所有人都紧急寻找掩体，但很快又一个士兵倒下了，朗姆洛藏在一棵柏树后吼：“妈的，哪个方向射来的？！”没有人回答，大家都在努力躲闪，辨认方向。此时天空还飘着雪。  
一个年轻的声音响起：“大家躲好！这个狙击手很厉害！”  
朗姆洛侧目——是巴恩斯，他躲在一棵离朗姆洛没隔几米的冷杉后面，一边说话一边扳枪管进行校准。几秒后，他迅速地转身，瞄准。  
第一枪没中，巴恩斯调整呼吸，马上放出了第二枪。  
狙击枪口在冬日苍白的阳光下反射出幽幽蓝光，白气从滚烫的枪口溢出，在蓝光里升腾缭绕。一秒后，一个深色的人影从对面的山包后滚落出。  
人群发出小小的惊呼，巴恩斯镇定地收起枪。队伍继续前行。

几天后的晚上，朗姆洛在帐篷里研究地图和前进路线。在见到下士把这个背着狙击枪的年轻人领进来时，他一点也不觉得惊讶。朗姆洛没有收地图，他对巴恩斯招手。  
“过来，年轻人。”他这么说，其实他自己看起来也就二十来岁，最多三十，并不比巴恩斯大多少。但出于某些原因，他总给人一种弗兰克中尉已经四十好几了的感觉。巴恩斯顺从地走了过来，朗姆洛把地图翻了一转，让正面朝着巴恩斯。  
他问：“你觉得下一步我们该怎么走？”  
他问话时指着地图上标记的一块,但目光却落在巴恩斯身上，因为站位的缘故，两个人凑得很近，朗姆洛能清晰地闻到巴恩斯身上一股奇异的柔和的酸味，像是古龙水与汗液混合的气味——他们已经很多天没洗过澡了。  
古龙水和战场，冬兵？朗姆洛突然有些想笑。  
年轻的狙击手正努力思考长官的问题，眼睛敏锐地眨动。他站在一处背光的位置，额发耷拉，垂着眼，让那一片湖绿变得灰黑。一瞬间，这个年轻士兵与冬兵在朗姆洛脑中完美重合。他晃神了。下一秒，巴恩斯抬起头，光重新回到他脸上，明亮的额头和眼睛，他说：“长官，”并紧跟着一大堆自己的大胆见解，而弗兰克中尉从愣神到眉头紧锁只花了半秒不到，年轻人紧张地握了握手指。  
朗姆洛咳嗽一声，若无其事地对巴恩斯的见解作出评价——“太冒进”，“这简直是送上门”，“这么打美国早亡了”……年轻人抿着唇看他，有些泄气。朗姆洛熟视无睹地把地图收起来，连同几只笔和指南针，搁在桌子的一边。等他再抬头看巴恩斯时，狙击手不自觉地站直了一些。  
"士兵。"朗姆洛说。  
"是的，长官。"  
"两件事，第一，你是个优秀的士兵，年轻且有潜力。当然，也有很多不足的地方，但我相信这些都会在战场中改善，毕竟你才来没多久。第二，作为一个狙击手，你的确天赋异禀，在军队里也算是不可多得的。而且你足够冷静，这是最重要的。"  
朗姆洛顿了顿，他观察着巴恩斯的表情。巴恩斯皱着眉垂眼，这个动作朗姆洛曾无数次在冬兵身上见过。  
"你知道这意味什么吗？"他问。  
静默，朗姆洛搓了搓指尖，那有一块老茧。他又问:"你叫什么名字？"  
"詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。"  
"那么，回答我的问题，巴恩斯。"  
"是的，长官，感谢您的赞赏。我想我明白你的意思。"巴恩斯抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛看进朗姆洛，"但我有一个疑问。"  
"请讲。"  
"部队里并不只我一个狙击手。"  
"是的。"  
"我也不是最好的那个，杰克才是。"  
"没错。"  
"那为什么——"  
朗姆洛挥手打断他:"你知道你犯了什么错吗，士兵？"他把"士兵"的音发得格外重，"这个错误你刚刚才犯过。"  
"我不明白，长官。"  
"永远不要提问，年轻人，也不要发表无谓的意见，尤其是在军队里，战场上。"朗姆洛回身把灯拨亮了一些，余光看见巴恩斯握紧了左手，"也不要试图去揣测长官的心思。为什么不是你在指挥我扛枪，这是有原因的。"  
朗姆洛抬眼，打量巴恩斯的表情，年轻狙击手紧抿着的唇有点发白，身上若有若无的古龙水气息已经淡去，被帐篷里略闷的气味掩盖。朗姆洛等着。  
终于，巴恩斯开口:  
"抱歉，中尉，我不能接受您的邀请。"  
他说得有些紧张，不过语气很坚定。  
"喔。"朗姆洛了然地点头，好像刚刚听见的只是邻居家的鹦鹉死了这样可有可无的杂事。巴恩斯为对方的平静反应而感到诧异。结果是黑发男人和善地拍了拍他的肩，示意他可以远离这顶帐篷了。

巴恩斯不明所以地走了，朗姆洛踩着他的脚步走出帐篷。路过一片片黑乎乎的帐篷和热闹，来到一处隐秘的河岸。十二月，河已经冻上了三四尺，走在上面很安稳。朗姆洛靠着一块大石坐下，慢悠悠地给自己点燃一根烟，火星在黑暗中闪烁不定。  
军营的声音远了，树林河流的声音也远了，只余下空气结冰的细碎脆响，在烟蒂，在指尖上，脑中发生——

冷冻舱关上，冰晶迅速地爬满玻璃。实验室太封闭，除了结冰的细微咔擦声，别的什么也听不见。朗姆洛吊着手站在两排白大褂和特战队人员以外。舱体的位置有点高，从他的角度无法完全透过玻璃看清冬兵的脸，只有一小片光洁的额头。  
当然了，这次行动失败，死了两个队员，朗姆洛自己也挨了一枪，冬兵还险些失控。他能站在着参加冰冻仪式，而不是在办公室被皮尔斯扇耳光，已经是组织极大的仁慈了。  
但朗姆洛才不在乎，他只是盯着那个窗口，好像能看破什么似的。  
一分钟后，人群散开，特战队先出去，朗姆洛跟在后面。没人说话，大家都又累又泄气。朗姆洛自顾自回到宿舍。一进门，不急着洗澡，他先费了点力气脱掉上衣。洗漱台上有一面镜子，朗姆洛背过身，努力地想看清自己的后腰。  
那里的皮肤光滑，与手臂上的相比甚至称得上白嫩，而隐藏在皮肤底下的肌肉柔韧有力。  
朗姆洛侧着手摸了摸那片皮肤，确实是光滑的，没有一点伤痕。

这次任务失败其实算不得是特战队的错，情报失误，皮尔斯该查查情报处有没有内鬼了。总之朗姆洛是被打得很惨。当时他和冬兵单独走的一路，他手臂中弹，冬兵架着他跑，血粘得到处都是，很多都顺着领子流进了冬兵的脖子里。  
朗姆洛给自己做了简单的处理，再费了九牛二虎之力和组织接上信号，之后就和冬兵如两只落魄的丧家犬般等在原地。朗姆洛趁着时间想补会儿觉，又想再检查一下两个人伤势，但冬兵拒绝了，而且很强硬地要求检查他的后背。  
朗姆洛后背没受伤，但也真不想在这时候还要和冬兵打一架。他默默地转过身撩起上衣，当金属贴上皮肤时轻轻地颤抖了一下。他猜自己一定起了一片细细的鸡皮疙瘩。  
那只手在他的左后腰滑来滑去，摸索按压，如一条鱼似的到处乱钻。冬兵声音低哑，在他耳边窃窃私语:"还疼吗，还疼吗？"  
朗姆洛被摸得耳根发热:"你眼瞎吗，那又没伤。"但冬兵聋得恰到好处，依旧固执地摸索，好像那当真有个枪窟窿什么的，最后他甚至想把仅剩的那点纱布缠上去。冬兵疯了，朗姆洛想，果断拒绝并臭骂了他一顿。冬兵愣愣地眨眼，安分了，默默缩到一边去。等到上飞机，他就开始发疯。

朗姆洛吐掉漱口水，又摸了摸自己的后腰，那很健康，光滑，真的没有一点痕迹和疼痛。

而现在，二十年后的朗姆洛，或者说六十年前的弗兰克，坐在法国某条河边的大石上，隔着厚实的冬军袄按了按自己的左后腰。这当然是傻事，他什么也没感觉到。但当初冬兵抚摸的力度，关切而焦急的声音，与交杂在其中的湿热气息竟突破了记忆的废土，在他眼前耀武扬威。这感觉太熟悉，好像刚刚他们还在出租屋里互相取暖，而此刻朗姆洛只是到阳台去抽了根烟。（危险，大脑发出警告）但这感觉也太遥远，只是在生死两端轻轻擦过，什么也没留下。  
朗姆洛突然很想伊莲，这个在性爱后将他搂在胸口入睡的女人。这个高大姑娘将山茶花苞别进他的扣眼里，有那么一瞬间，他就什么也不想了，只要能倒在床上和她海枯石烂。但朗姆洛最终只是僵硬地转身，僵硬地下楼，脚步发虚，山茶花在衣襟上乱晃。之后，当朗姆洛再不自觉想起二十一世纪时，他就强迫自己去想伊莲，想那只最后被留在葡萄架上的山茶花。他想了一遍一遍又一遍，短短的一夜被他翻来覆去地咀嚼又创造，直到把自己变成巴甫洛夫的狗。  
然后巴恩斯来了，一个年轻的，与冬兵毫无关系的美国大兵。在真正见到他之前，朗姆洛不是没想过这个可能。他想自己可能会躲，会回避，但当这事真正发生时，他却意外地平静，仿佛遇见的并不是曾经抓心捞肺也想了解的冬兵的过去，而只是一个在朋友的聊天中耳熟能详的陌生人。

烟灰落在指节上，这么多的思绪也比不过一只烟长。  
营地的火已经熄了，静悄悄的在夜里伏着。朗姆洛抬头，夜空深处发出持续的低沉的嗡响，远处的山谷闪起连片的火光。是轰炸机，有一架就正在他头顶盘旋嚣叫。朗姆洛望了望，将烟摁灭在大石上，于是最后一点光也消失了。  
他站起身，独自走回营地。

tbc.  



	2. <2>豁口

朗姆洛长冻疮了，一二三四五六七八九十来个，每根手指都有被光顾，连同手掌侧面也有，像一个土豆上插了五根胡萝卜。  
不只朗姆洛，大家都长，脸上，脚上，耳朵上，很容易就烂掉，在皮肤上像颗成熟过头的冻梅子——疼啊，还胀着绷着。朗姆洛没事就搓手揉手，试图以血液循环将这些小东西代谢掉。大家也这样，于是在休息时就能看见一群大兵扎着堆搓手哈气。不过没什么用，还是长，越长越疼。  
大概是摄入热量不够，衣服也薄了点，后者朗姆洛没办法，前者他还可以做点贡献。于是在小伙子们的第八十一次要求下，朗姆洛允许了年轻人去打猎的要求（其实是因为终于过了地雷区）他自己也去，那几个小子跑得高兴，飞快，他另找了条路。  
部队现在在一片山谷，往东北走十来公里估计会有村庄。够偏了。朗姆洛也不指望能猎一头熊啊虎什么的，好歹得有一头鹿吧（狍子，小獐也行啊）他把绑腿缠紧，背了步枪就走了，在林子了转了半个小时，辨认动物的足迹和树木上的痕迹，在一片白林子找到了一小群野鹿。朗姆洛找了个背风的位置躲好，架枪等待。  
一分钟，五分钟（他最长的伏击记录是27小时，九头蛇的一个暗杀任务。现在对着一群傻鹿，他愿意多等等）如果失手，枪声眨眼就会把鹿群吓跑。朗姆洛等着一只母鹿走出灌木林，只要那只灰毛脖子离开遮挡物，他就能一枪毙命。他等待，那只美丽的生物逐渐走进他的十字准星。朗姆洛食指发力，扣紧扳机，他在心中默数，一，二，三——  
砰！  
砰！  
哗啦啦一片野鸦从树林惊飞入空，朗姆洛站起身，鹿群转眼就没了影子。他跑过去，检查地上的鹿尸，还是温热的，额心的小孔汩汩流血。朗姆洛神情严肃地察看了一下母鹿的脖子，没有弹孔。这时西南向的树丛里钻出一个人，对方跑近，很年轻的脸，脸颊被冻得通红，呼着白气，手上还攥着把狙击步枪。  
"长官，"巴恩斯跑近后站正，朝朗姆洛敬了个不那么回事的军礼。朗姆洛点头，指着母鹿的额心，问:"你打的？"  
"是我，长官。"巴恩斯点头。  
"嗯，"朗姆洛也点了下头，"枪法不错，一击毙命。"  
巴恩斯局促地挤出一个笑。  
朗姆洛接着说:"不过你把鹿群吓跑了。"他停顿了一下，金眸看向年轻人的眼，那上面的睫毛已经凝了一层细细的霜，随着眼珠的转动小小地紧张地颤动。他一定以为自己把这位沉默的长官惹着了，他抢了他的鹿，老天。  
母鹿的额心已经不淌血了，小孔被血渣子堵了个严实。朗姆洛打量周围:"一个人？"  
"是一个人，长官。"  
"那你最好叫个帮手来，这头鹿揣了崽，你一个人搬不动。"朗姆洛说着，已经重新把枪挂好在肩上，略略拍掉身上的雪。"还有几个小时就天黑了，你最好快点。"他冲巴恩斯眨眨眼，就转身往南走了。  
巴恩斯愣了愣，等反应过来时，雪地上已经多出了一串深脚印。他喊:"那你呢？长官！"  
朗姆洛转身，倒着走了几步:"你把它们吓跑了，我再去找一批。"没等巴恩斯回答，他又接着喊道:"别傻站在那，士兵，再过一会儿狼就来了！"  
朗姆洛动作很快，巴恩斯站在原地，两三下就见男人在一片细直的白林子间消失不见。

朗姆洛在林子里转了半个小时，期间遇见一只狐狸，一只猫头鹰，两只乌鸦，一只莫名出现在雪堆里，被冻得半死不活的松鼠——朗姆洛把它拎了起来，捏捏小东西湿哒哒的小爪，揣进了大衣里——和一只饿得两眼发晕的瘦虎。最初朗姆洛只是吓吓它，但没过多久他就意识到这东西不会善罢甘休。朗姆洛花了两秒考虑，要不要把怀里的松鼠丢给它，但似乎不会有什么用。于是他端起枪。  
很可惜，他并不想杀老虎的，大型食肉动物的肉远比不上草食动物。那只老虎缓慢谨慎地靠近，朗姆洛看清这是一只年迈的虎，皮毛无光，瘦骨嶙峋，眼珠浑浊，黑色的嘴角吊着还没被冻住的涎水。它看起来很久没吃东西了，又丑又老，朗姆洛甚至忍不住同情它了。但他一点也不乐意被这么丑的一只虎吃掉。他先对着天空放了一枪，试图吓走老虎，但对方只是象征性地后退了两步，依旧幽幽地盯着他。  
朗姆洛不犹豫了，他后退，老虎也是，他在老虎一跃而起的瞬间扣动扳机，不留神踩滑在一堆雪上。子弹射中老虎的肩膀，这兽吼叫一声，扑在朗姆洛身上。朗姆洛用枪卡着大张的虎嘴，湿热的气息扑散在他脸上，腐尸的臭味，衰老的霉味熏得他头晕眼花。  
虎爪撕裂了军衣，冷风和疼痛一起灌入胸膛。朗姆洛在挣扎中抽出匕首，狠狠扎进虎的脖颈，这兽怒嚎，涎水喷了朗姆洛一脸。争斗中一人一虎滚下了一处坡崖。朗姆洛借此翻到上面，匕首不要命地往虎身上扎。虎咆哮，挣扎，最终在雪地里抽搐瘫软，奄奄一息。它柔软的腹部朝上摊开，血像一片花海浸湿了它。  
朗姆洛卸力地松下肩膀，从虎身上滚到雪地，匕首还紧紧握在手里。砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰，原来心跳已经快到这份上了，肾上腺素扰乱了大脑，他什么也想不得。

巴恩斯是一个狙击手，天生的狙击手，几乎从不失手。但在面对母亲肚里尚未出世就已殒命的小鹿时，他还是默哀了几分钟，尽管这样久违的由杀生带来的愧意，在大家开始愉快地烤鹿肉之后就荡然无存了。  
巴恩斯剐了一块腱子肉，一边刷油一边听周围士兵聊天。鹿肉在铁板上发出滋滋的轻响，一个士兵操着很重的口音喊:  
"谁看到中尉了吗，他还没回来？"  
"对哈，没看到他人喃？"  
"现在几点了？"  
"八点了都。"  
"我回来前遇见他了，"巴恩斯翻了翻鹿肉，加入对话，"在白林子那，之后他往南走了。"  
他对着火炭搓了搓手，满足地打了个哈欠，闻着鹿肉的香味，浑然不知十分钟后自己将被迫加入"寻找中尉小分队"。

朗姆洛检查自己的伤势，肩颈处最为严重，虎爪子只差一点就能勾破他的大动脉。朗姆洛撕下稀烂的布条扎在脖子上，再用雪洗干净其他的伤口——估计得来两针狂犬疫苗。  
他滚下的坡崖是个背风坡，还算暖和。朗姆洛庆幸，在天黑前仔细地观察了周围，发现自己并不认识路，这个坡又恰到好处的陡，不适合在一片漆黑中攀爬。最好的打算是在这找个处过一夜，明天再回去。不用担心其他野兽，虎尸就在一旁，他自己也还一身虎味儿。唯一的问题就是，希望那群年轻人能等着他，别默认弗兰克中尉投敌或死于非命了。  
朗姆洛站起来，有点头晕，估计是被这野兽的口臭给熏的。浑身的伤让他不能有大动作，爬树是不可能了，走得太远又怕迷路。朗姆洛裹紧身上的破布，把自己缩进虎尸的腹部，那已经又冷又硬了，但有总比没有好。  
温度降得很快，没过多久他就和虎尸一样结满了冰渣子。朗姆洛不觉得自己会死掉，所以他大可以放心地睡。只是这里冷得够呛，他一面试图睡着，一面大脑就开始迷迷糊糊地发散。他上一次和一个生物这样紧贴着还是在床上，和伊莲。他在脑中勾勒出想象中的伊莲该有的样子，身上突然就有了暖意。他将她从画布里领出来，埋在怀里。  
他想象自己正拥着一具温暖的女人的身体，在不那么柔软的嘎吱作响的木床上，床头柜上有一朵山茶花苞等在瓶里。他会觉得温暖，觉得满足，就像记忆中的多年之前，他和冬兵在雪崖的山洞里相拥而眠。一个人的体温竟然可以这样低，加上坚硬的皮甲几乎是块冥顽不化的石头。那块石头将他压在胸前，他的鼻子被杵得生疼。  
他们哆哆嗦嗦地拥抱，哆哆嗦嗦地接吻，凭着该死的生物本能，企图借此消弥寒冷。冬兵吻得太狠，朗姆洛被舌尖上的溃疡疼得几乎渗汗。又疼又美，又疼又爱。他"嘶——"了一声，吐出舌尖给冬兵看，那一小块白红色的豁口就像一颗细小的花芽缀在那里。冬兵用舌尖轻轻地亲吻它，哑着声切切地说:"吃维C，吃维C。"  
朗姆洛笑了:"哪来的维C？"  
冬兵咬着他的嘴角回答:"床下有一个小药箱，打开第二层里有一瓶。"  
朗姆洛还是笑，由着冬兵亲，伸手揽住冬兵的肩膀——谁都知道冬兵没有床，也没有药箱，但朗姆洛说，好，那就吃吧。他还说，你呢，你也得吃两颗。他咬破了冬兵的嘴唇，而冬兵脱掉了他的裤子。  
之后溃疡一直没有好，朗姆洛也没有去买维C。他的道理是顺其自然。果然，洞察计划之后没多久，他的溃疡就长好了，因为再也没有谁在接吻时随便乱啃了。不过这小东西也没有离开多久，在烟酒的滋养下它很快又重展苗头。朗姆洛觉得这不是个好征兆，他用长了溃疡的那边舌尖在齿列上滑来滑去，刻薄的疼痛驱使他省下烟钱移民非洲。  
但没等朗姆洛的机票钱攒齐，征兆就来了。当冬兵目光沉沉地出现在出租屋的门口，说出"我认识你，你是朗姆洛"时，他就这么靠着门框，用长了溃疡的舌尖磨蹭齿列，觉得这豁口从来没有这么见鬼的疼过。

而今的朗姆洛也在一片雪地之中，天彻底黑下来了，空气冷得不可思议。他还忙着用舌尖在齿列上磨来磨去，想确定自己是不是拥有一个溃疡。但火光和呼喊将幻影驱散。脚步声靠近时，朗姆洛已经清晰地认识到自己并没有溃疡，只有满手满脚的冻疮。  
他和虚空呆呆地对视着，突然想起了什么，摸了摸自己大衣的口袋，那已经不暖和了，硬乎乎的一团。他把松鼠拎出来，小东西僵硬的身体摊开在他的掌心，那么小，那么毛茸茸又冷冰冰。朗姆洛看着手里小小的松鼠尸体，凭空产生出自己就是上帝的手足的错觉。冻疮和手指都没有知觉了，他刨了个雪坑的小心翼翼地将小身体埋进去。当第一捧雪覆上时，朗姆洛想起了无数个冬兵。  
他眨眼。  
"中尉——"  
此起彼伏的呼喊在山谷里重叠，火光将雪崖映成暖橘色。  
"诶——"他小小地应着，感觉风已经带走了太多温度。他突然觉得倦极了，立刻就想闭眼睡去，冻疮已经不疼了，他都懒得去挪动它们。他发梦。  
"中尉。"  
一个声音在耳边响起，干的，喘着气的，瑟瑟发抖的。  
朗姆洛重新睁开眼睛，巴恩斯就站在两米开外的地方，提着灯看他，一肩膀和帽子的雪。  
"唔，"朗姆洛动了动，将自己从老虎怀里抽出来。他知道自己看上去一定狼狈极了，不过他不想去在乎，他扯了扯嘴角:"你看，我打了个大家伙。"  
十分钟后，找到中尉的消息传遍了整个连。  
二十分钟后，每一个大兵都知道了弗兰克中尉勇斗恶虎的英雄事迹。  
半个小时后，朗姆洛躺在自己的小行军床上，床边挤着一堆目光关切又好奇的小崽子。据悉，那只老虎已经被各崽子摸了个遍。  
"老天，给我一杯水然后丢下我吧。"朗姆洛低声哀嚎。于是下士及时出现，轰走了这群崽子并倒来一杯温水。做完这些后，这个年轻人有点扭捏地在床头坐下，小心又无不佩服地问:"中尉，你真的打了两只老虎一头熊吗？"  
朗姆洛被呛得咳了个昏天黑地。

爪伤养了快两周，期间朗出洛一共挨了三针狂犬疫苗和一针破伤风。尽管每天都疼得要死不活，他还是得被迫坚持带着队伍北上。作为回报，在圣诞节的那天，他收到了一个小牛皮纸袋，倒出来是一条吊坠，细绳穿着一颗小指长的泛黄虎牙，朗姆洛当即就回想起了那令人永生难忘的充满涎水的口臭。一番乱想后，他决定将吊坠连着一盒松果（也是某个士兵送的）一起寄回家去。弗兰克有一个正在上小学的侄子。不过朗姆洛一个字也没写，只是在包裹上模仿弗兰克的笔迹签了个名。  
正彼时距离二战结束还有九百九十九天。当朗姆洛唱着歌带领部队走出了山林，来到作为主战场的城镇时，他的冻疮终于好了。

tbc.


	3. <3>暖潮

没人见过弗兰克中尉喝醉过，从来没有。他进军队两年半，两年半都没醉过一次酒。由他可亲的下士的话来说:"有时候我真不觉得他是个人！"这是当然了，因为弗兰克中尉喝不醉的原因不是他酒量超好，而是他总是点到为止，绝不多沾一滴。无论周围的大兵如何怂恿，他都一笑无视，但倒是很乐意借别人酒钱。在每一次难得的小酒馆的放松之夜，他都是负责抗人上车回营地的那一个。跟过他的士兵无不佩服，说从来没见过如此自律的长官，如果中尉不抽烟就更可怕了。  
然而，用朗姆洛那从没法告人，只能憋在心里的话来说，他这么做纯粹是"怕一喝醉就说出一堆21世纪的胡话来。"  
如果每个大兵的酒后胡说都是"妈妈，我要娶她。"或者"某某在哪，我要和他决斗。"而弗兰克中尉的却是"老板，美国队长又来了。"或者"你再往前走一步试试，巴恩斯？"那第二天迎接他的指不定就是什么了。  
但现在，正端着自己第一杯啤酒的朗姆洛，真有点怀疑自己喝醉了。他用一种"你真的还好吗？"的目光询问自己的下士，而这小子诚恳地点了点头，又把刚刚的话重复了一遍"中尉，说真的，你从来不回信，是不是因为你家里人对你特别不好？"停顿了一下，他舔舔唇，观察周围，断定没人看过来，便小心地补上了一句:"没关系，谁还没个伤心往事，都过去了。"  
他以为自己说得很小声，说完便心满意足地醉倒了，留下朗姆洛独自一人承受从各个角落投来的好奇目光。朗姆洛干笑两声，扛起年轻人的一边胳膊就往外走，还不忘解释:"这孩子，喝得有点多，哈哈……"  
但把年轻人送回营地，朗姆洛没有会酒馆，也没有睡觉。他坐在楼梯口点了一支烟，开始认真思考，关于已经在箱子摞起很高一叠的来自弗兰克夫妇的家信的问题。  
不过，一支烟抽完后，他的思绪早飘不见了。站起身，他又是一个每天艰难存活的士兵。

城里的春天没什么可看的，或说根本看不到，除了气温上升以外，似乎一切都没什么变化。除了雨，就是雨，总是下，细细密密的，白茫茫，湿乎乎的，让辨认弹轨变得更加困难，也让朗姆洛指挥作战更难。他又得扛枪杀敌，又得观察战局思考对策。在一片毫不留情的连绵春雨里，他总是那个吼得最大声，比划得最明显也最容易成为靶子的人。  
然而尽管每一场仗都让他精疲力尽，但他好歹活下来了，大家都觉得这真不容易，是上帝在保佑他们尽职尽责，可亲可敬的中尉。  
直到在一场恶战之后，这位中尉找到"上帝"，并明确表示——  
"别他妈的再管我了，你以为我不知道有杆狙击枪老对着我脖子吗？"  
巴恩斯眨眼:"啊，长官？"  
"作为一个狙击手，你应该关注敌方狙击手和整个战局，而不是一个微不足道的指挥官。"  
巴恩斯长长地"噢——"了一声，摊手:"如果你不那么显眼的话，中尉，大家都很希望你活下来。"  
"而我的职责是让更多人活下来，"朗姆洛坦言，"你知道，我还想做上尉呢。"  
巴恩斯不说话了，认真地看了他一会儿，好像在确定他说的是不是真的。然后狙击手耸耸肩，说"好吧"，转身离开了。

上面给的任务是守住镇子南边入口的第三条街道，这意味着他们得在第一条街就布置埋伏。在离预期进攻的前一天，整个镇子的上空飞满了"投降吧，你们已经输了"的传单，在播放着相同内容的广播声中，朗姆洛接住了一张，用来擦掉靴子边缘的泥巴。又下雨了，不大，满天的飞单在雨声中，广播声中纷扬，又沾湿在地面上。雨声和广播声交织在一起，又像在做着什么隐秘的抗争。朗姆洛将擦完鞋的传单揉成一团，用力地掷向远方。  
第二天，德国人没有按时到来，第三天，还是没来。朗姆洛隐约意识到不对，要么是上面的消息出了问题，要么就是德国人改变了策略，要把他们堵在镇子里耗干净再打。他头疼地拿出提前筹划的备案，还没来得及打开，桌子就抖了起来，水杯，灯，朗姆洛，整栋楼都颤抖起来。是坦克。这会儿是凌晨五点。  
可想而知，这会有多混乱，简直就是铁锤砸进了鸡蛋窝。所幸前两天他们也不是干等着，朗姆洛紧急部署了人员作战，同时自己也拿枪埋伏在街道的空屋。在奔跑过去的路上，他通过塔楼上的狙击手了解到敌方规模——很遗憾，光坦克就有五架。  
这个镇子就是一片空荡的废墟，他们在废墟里作战，像蚂蚁一样在街道穿梭，跑来跑去。灰蒙天光让朗姆洛难以辨认周围士兵的脸，他听见枪声，炮声，惨叫声，撕心裂肺地呼喊"妈妈"的声音。有人倒下了，有人拉住他的裤脚，朗姆洛看不清是谁，他蹲下去，模糊地听见对方说着什么，将一个东西塞进他手里。他看也没看就把拿东西揣进兜里，什么也没听明白就一个劲儿点头说好，放心，一定。  
他继续在街道穿梭，肾上腺素飙升到一定程度就不再起作用。恍惚中朗姆洛觉得自己回到了刚到九头蛇的那段时间。那时的新人是被推上恶战的。二十一世纪的武器更令人胆寒。当时也有人这样扯住他的裤脚，而他直接吓得尿了裤子。他也惨叫，崩溃哽咽，以一个十六岁孩子的身份。但他也杀人，也让别人惨叫，痛哭求饶。为什么活下来的是我？要是我死了呢？那时他总这么想。  
此刻的朗姆洛也这么问着自己。凭什么是我活下来了？他边跑边问，边开枪边问。炮弹发射，映红灰蒙的天，塔楼倒塌，废墟都成了粉末。他孜孜不倦地问。但他不会再想要是自己死了会怎样。怎样？现在的他不正是那个十六岁少年死后的样吗？朗姆洛有时会想，是不是每个人死后都会像自己一样重来一遍？是不是每个人都像自己一样有个不可说的前世？如果他这时拍拍旁边士兵的肩膀，叫一声"嘿，罗林斯，别装了！"对方会不会一愣，然后惊喜大叫？  
那凭什么是我活下来了？他想，一边麻木地开枪，后坐力震得虎口发麻。他的靴底很滑，是油，血和脑浆的混合物。他麻木地打手势，麻木地指挥。很好，士兵就该这样，要麻木，要坚定，要果决，就像资产那样。  
战斗持续了两个小时，天边的朝霞已经完全盛放。在整个小镇玫红色的天空下，德军撤退了。朗姆洛喘着气，感受到身体里正常人的那部分在重新回来。借着朝霞的盛光他看见街道上的惨景，碎片，弃车，头朝下腹底流出肠子的德国士兵。又下雨了。朗姆洛揉了把脸，告诉自己——清晨才刚刚开始。  
半个小时后，朗姆洛清点完了所有收集起的狗牌，并哀伤地从烟纸上叉掉两个名字，是上次欠他酒钱的士兵。下午，医疗车来了。目送着载满重伤士兵的卡车开出小镇，朗姆洛心生出一股莫名的厌倦感，但很快又被更强大的无力所替代。这样的心理活动他每天都要进行个三十七八遍，在"我为什么要打仗？"和"我只能打仗"之间做个精神疯子。  
"走吧。"朗姆洛转身，招呼身旁下士的名字，"我想我们该去喝一杯。"  
他本是想拿手去揽那小伙子的肩，但很不幸揽了个空。朗姆洛回头，发现巴恩斯站在他身后一脸复杂地看着自己，才想起那个羞涩的小伙子已经被刚刚某辆车载出小镇了，刚刚给他递伤员名单的其实是巴恩斯。  
恍惚感和罕见的空落感，朗姆洛难得有一种心口被剐了一块的错觉。他收回自己揽空的手臂，咳嗽一声，对年轻的狙击手笑了笑:"那我们俩去喝一杯？"  
喝个屁。巴恩斯自己眼睛还是红的，明显是经历了一场崩溃的样子（是杰克的死吗？那个塔楼上的士兵，全连最优秀的狙击手。朗姆洛刚刚翻名单时看见了这个名字。）巴恩斯摇头拒绝了邀请，想说没什么事就先走了。但朗姆洛打量了他一会儿，突然问:"你会识字写字吗？"巴恩斯点头。  
于是朗姆洛从兜里掏出样东西塞给他，是一张布满折痕的信纸，边缘沾着好几个血印子。十个小时前，朗姆洛从一个拉住他裤脚的士兵手里得到了它，它原本是要寄给某位母亲的。  
"信脏了，你帮忙重抄一份吧。"朗姆洛说。  
巴恩斯眼睛更红了，看上去还有点生气，估计是嫌长官的冷血，死了这么多人还一副无动于衷心不在焉的蠢样子。他问为什么给我抄，朗姆洛坦然地撒谎:"因为我不识字。"  
巴恩斯拿着信气呼呼地离开了。朗姆洛从兜里摸出皱巴巴的烟盒，捏了捏，打开，里面是空的。他叹气，在周围地上看了一圈，企图发现掉落的香烟。有，但已经被泥水沾湿了。朗姆洛把它捡起来，看了看，又丢下，默默地嚼起包里最后一块口香糖。  
他觉得自己该去睡一觉，或者鼓舞振作一下剩下的士兵。但他很累，天，太累了，如果人的精力是限额的话，那他在早上开始的两个小时里就把它挥霍干净了。果然还是睡觉好，他这么想，也懒得回房间，在街边找了把靠背的破椅坐下，闭目养神。  
为什么是我活下来了？在彻底睡着前他又忍不住想起了这个问题。当年二十来岁的朗姆洛以为这纯粹是因为自己的运气好，但运气这东西很玄，他还是提心吊胆，和没有运气的人一样。过了几年，朗姆洛发现他能活下来，完全是因为有冬兵暗中护着他。他觉得疑惑，不可思议。一直到他都快三十岁了，他才真正明白过来这是怎么一回事——  
那天收活的车上，冬兵不知道从哪掏出块糖来塞给他，一块黏牙的裹着花生粒的牛轧糖。朗姆洛看着手里的糖，又看了看目光切切的冬兵。他发现自己熟悉这种感觉。十多年前他也是这么蹲在冬兵的铁笼前，手上放着一块糖，被里面的人这么切切地望着。只不过那次他是递糖的那个人，而且他身后还站了几个笑容恶心的男人。这几个人在五分钟前告诉他"要么去把这块糖给那畜生，要么就自己把裤子脱了，张开腿跪到那边去。"  
所以为什么朗姆洛活下来了？就因为他在被操和被掐死之间选了后者？就因为某一天有几个人决心要欺弄他？就凭这个？就这个？  
当年威胁他的人都死了，朗姆洛捏着牛轧糖，感到一种难以言喻的酸涩。但冬兵还什么都不知道呢。他用那种小心翼翼又充满期待的眼神看着这个几年前给了他糖的男人，让朗姆洛除了咽下这颗黏人的糖以外别无选择。

朗姆洛没睡太久，他的睡眠不好，又被午后阳光和雨后的湿气这么罩着，只睡了一个小时不到。他站起来，伸了个懒腰，感觉后背咧咧地疼。

晚饭后巴恩斯拿着抄好的信来找朗姆洛，这会儿抄完信的年轻人和几个小时前的样有些不同。他看起来更平和了，沉默又充满力量，那些负面而暴躁的情绪，已经在他倾听并再述一位儿子对母亲的心声的过程中悄然化解。  
朗姆洛对这效果很满意:"感觉好点了？"  
"嗯。"巴恩斯点头，竟显得有点不好意思。朗姆洛宽容地扬起嘴角，又随便聊了几句后准备回去处理公务。  
他走上楼梯，巴恩斯突然在后面叫住他:  
"中尉，"他舔了下唇，"待会儿要去喝一杯吗？"  
朗姆洛认真地打量了这个年轻人一会儿，笑了笑:"下周三吧，现在有事。"

雨停的那天，后方大部队抵达了小镇，原本空荡荡的街道和楼房充满了人声。朗姆洛阔别已久地吃到了由三明治和咖啡组成的早餐，他看着栏杆，一边吃一边看着士兵在街上跑来跑去，想起两天前这还发生着一场死战，雨水将血冲得无处不在，觉得一切真不可思议。  
他趁着没事去伤兵处看看，沿途有好几个小护士冲他微笑，他都礼貌地点头回应。病房是废弃楼房里的卧室，大厅和厨房，已经躺满了伤员，有的还在呻吟，有的已经睡去。他在病房角看见巴恩斯，一个护士在为他头上的伤口重新包扎。巴恩斯一直在笑。他的身边围着好几个姑娘，都很关切和热情。这可和冬兵太不同啦，朗姆洛心中突然冒出这一句话，自己先愣了愣，摇摇头，将这莫名其妙的想法从脑中挥散。

朗姆洛的连还是那只连，人数一个也没多，一个也没少，且永远年轻着，充满朝气与力量。朗姆洛用目光细数这些陌生又亲切的脸，在其中间或寻到几个老面孔，便用眼神打招呼，好像刚经历了一场生离死别，而此刻便要拍拍对方的肩膀道"哦，你还在这啊。"  
他的目光在队列里一排排扫过，当然也经过了巴恩斯。这小子头上还扎着绷带，眼睛亮亮地回应他的注视。  
明明都穿着统一的军装，他看起来却与周围的士兵不一样，说不上哪儿不一样，但就是不一样。朗姆洛在心里琢磨，下意识隔着人群对年轻人点头。

他们跟着大部队待了几天，参与突破了一个发电站什么的。越往北走，有人的村庄就越多起来。这些村民起先很防备他们，但没过几天就能和大兵们互相操着两种奇怪口音，打着手势聊天，且常能聊得哈哈大笑。  
不过朗姆洛没这么闲，他被逮着参加军事会议和各种杂七杂八的报告讲说，回房间时总能夹着一两份待处理的文件。当一天之内朗姆洛第五次被人逮住并塞来一个包裹时，他终于忍不住骂人了:  
"操啊！让老子清静半天不行吗？！"  
递给他东西的小士兵睁大了眼睛，很迷惑，很不安。朗姆洛抬手一看，才发觉这竟是弗兰克家里人寄的东西。  
"噢，抱歉，"他抬手捏了捏小孩的肩，"做得不错，朋友，继续努力。"

几板巧克力，一副用丙烯作在麻布上的画——是那小侄子的作品，画的是一只绿色的大兔子，角落里歪歪扭扭写着"To my dearest uncle Frank"——两封信和一张女人的照片。朗姆洛将包裹倒过来抖了抖，确定再没有什么遗漏的东西。他从床单上捡起那张照片，一个留着卷卷短发的女孩子，笑起来有一点豁牙，很可爱。  
朗姆洛盯着照片看了好一会儿，他从没看过那些信，并不确定弗兰克是不是有一个等在美国的女友。现在看照片，估计是有的了。他把照片翻来覆去地看，最后又丟回床单。他这次本打算看看那些信，现在又不敢了，他生怕会看见什么女孩子的眷恋，思念和埋怨之词。不管是哪一种，都是他不想看到的。他将照片和信都塞进了那个惯用来装信的小铁盒里，再把盒子丢在一个若非故意绝看不到的角落。做完这些，他长长地舒了口气，随后惊讶地感到手心竟在微微冒汗。

晚上，朗姆洛在酒馆里碰见了几个相熟的士兵，他对着那几个小子举了举杯子算作打招呼，又回头去喝自己的酒。他是一个人来的，这在军营里说常见，又不算常见，不过还好没有缺眼见来询问的士兵。他坐在吧台边喝着，思绪在脑中飘来飘去，最后不得不把注意力集中在舌尖粗糙的麦芽味儿上，才能停止思绪。  
他照旧点到为止，尽管伙计告诉他什么"周三打折"。他搁下杯子，觉得自己应该是清醒的，但头顶的灯光总给他一种自己喝醉了的错觉。他缓慢地沉重地用拇指擦着杯沿，企图获得一点真实性。  
久违的虚弱的迷茫在胸口积攒，飘悠。朗姆洛想再喝几杯将这感觉压下去，但照规矩他已经喝够了。他想大声说点什么，想找人打上一架，想冲出去在空荡荡或人满为患的街道狂奔，只要能消弥这逐渐膨胀的空落感。但没办法，他在脑中将这些念头一一打消。没办法，他摩挲杯沿，感到心灰意冷。  
其实只要再过一会儿，等这会儿子的酒精作用过去，他就又能恢复正常，重新融入这个世界。但那酒馆伙计显然把这位军官身上的孤独理解得浅薄了些，而朗姆洛脑子里的思绪又还被酒精泡得绵乎乎的。他没醉，但理智终归后退了一点，于是忘记了自己好像答应过什么，也莫名其妙地答应了那伙计的话，莫名其妙地被扶上楼送到房间里，莫名其妙地被一张脂粉味的唇吻住，脱下衣物，自己也热情又迷糊地回应了对方。  
朗姆洛已经很久没和女人睡过觉了，久得他自己都有些惊讶。其实也就几个月，但再次触碰到这些柔软的身体时，他却觉得恍惚得不行，好像是隔着一层毛玻璃在看一群金鱼。他想要握住点什么，结果抓疼了埋在胯间女人的头发。太滑了，他喘息，乱哼，释放，精疲力尽。女人爬过来嘟囔了一句，语气很不满，他就伸手，想安抚地拍拍对方的脸。可惜对方并不是他脑子里的那个影儿，不仅没有握住他的手，还很不满地甩开，起身离开了。朗姆洛挣扎着，想起来说点什么留住对方。但他太累了，再多的话堆在喉咙也只成了几声呢喃。  
"砰！"门摔上，房间陷入一片黑暗，他陷在黑暗里，分不清这是出租屋还是天桥底，只是怕冷地用被子裹住自己。酒精的作用尚未完全散去，半梦半醒的边缘，朗姆洛似乎又重新拥有了什么，是伊莲温暖的身体。这姑娘将他扣紧在怀里，情真意切地用法语同他低喃。朗姆洛听不懂，但他不在乎，他连动都不愿动一下，他只是拥着，被拥着。多暖和，这么暖和，连黑暗都变得不重要了。只有伊莲还在窃语，恍然中，朗姆洛回想起了什么。  
"那只山茶花，"他闭眼念着，在脑中费力地组织句子，"你还有多的山茶花吗？"  
伊莲似乎答不上来，努力地想，小声回答:"从来只有一朵呀。"  
"什么？"朗姆洛没听清，又似乎听懂了。他费劲地想要弄懂这句话，还有这些温度，但在脑子来得及悟明之前，他就已沉沉睡去。

酒馆楼下依旧很热闹，女人的笑声，士兵的笑声冲撞着天花板。人们在这里进进出出，欢笑痛哭，好像门外的世界不曾炮火纷飞一般。  
就在人们都沉浸在自己的天地时，一个士兵推开了酒馆的木门。夜风呼进来，临门的酒客打了个哆嗦，低骂一句，除此之外就再无任何人注意到门的一开一合。那士兵穿过人群，直径走向吧台，在暖色的灯光下，掏出兜里老旧的表。他可能迟到了，有点紧张和着急地四处看，但没有一张桌子旁坐着他想找的人。或许那人已经走了，或许根本没来。士兵不甘心地询问吧台的伙计，不知道自己更希望得到哪一种答案。  
"噢，你说的是那个五官很深，长得很欧洲的美国军官吗？"伙计擦着杯子，"他刚在吧台坐了好久，有点喝醉了，在楼上。"  
"上级有事找他，您能带我去吗？"巴恩斯表情严肃。  
伙计被吓到了，放下杯子，有点磕巴:"呃，行到行，但是……"他一边说一边转身，那一句话也没有说完，变成一声意味不明的嘟囔。他把巴恩斯带上楼，指着走廊的一处，"喏，就那间，倒数第二个。"然后转身，噔噔噔地下楼离开了。

巴恩斯在走廊中央站着，灯光将他的影子投向四面八方。隔着墙，他听见每个房间里的叫声，笑声，骂声，突然有点不明白自己为什么在这（怎么回事，你不应该知趣地走开，假装没有周三，假装什么也不知道吗？）  
可他站在这，脚就像被粘在了木地板上。他盯着那扇门，盯着，心跳不知不觉加速起来。他站在走廊，一动也不能动，内心挣扎，却全然意识不到自己为何犹豫。昏暗的灯牵着他失魂落魄的影子，他就这么站着，直到那扇门自己开了。一个气呼呼的女人从里面出来。瞥了一眼傻站着的士兵，气呼呼地翻了个白眼。巴恩斯回过神时，走廊又只剩下他一个人了。  
他重新看向那扇门，因为那个女人的出现，有了古怪的希望。他深呼吸，至少有了胆量走到门口。他不太明白那个女人为什么如此生气，也没有听见里面的任何声音。他心中古怪的希望促着他打开这门。他的一只手握住了把手，在即将扭动的一刻却刹得停住。  
好像一场梦突然醒了，巴恩斯愣住，送开把手，往后退步，盯着那门呆呆地站了一会儿，转身下楼。他先只是迈步，紧接着越走越快，呼吸急促，最后直接跑了起来。他惊慌失措地闯过重重的桌子，酒客和酒馆的门，闯至无人的街巷才停，靠着墙壁拼命喘息。他一只手捂住剧烈起伏的胸口，隔着肋骨摸到心跳快得不可思议。  
小巷里没有灯光，黑漆漆，冷冰冰的，只有一只野猫从中窜过。  
"老天啊。"巴恩斯喃喃，精疲力尽，精疲力尽地摸了一把脸。  
他花了好久缓过神，才再次走出小巷。从酒馆回来的队友看见他，给他打招呼。巴恩斯挥手回应，勉强扬起笑走过去，好像什么也没有发生，他还是一个开朗受欢迎的年轻士兵，从没有落荒而逃，从没有落荒而逃，也没有在一家小酒馆的走廊里站得太久，屏着息去听一门之隔的，另一个男人的细微鼾音。

tbc.


	4. <第四章>藤墙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "这是我妹妹。"巴恩斯骄傲又温柔地说。

鬼知道发生了什么，天气变得一团乱，雨下了一场又一场，却并不回暖，冻得叫人想要冬装再翻出来。但打仗又不看天气，队伍还是出发了。几个连一起，在雨和泥里，得一直往东走，在那有个敌人的小型根据地，等着他们去突破——欧洲人少，镇子也小，再走个几十里，他们就要脱离自来水，留声机，干燥的墙壁和坚实的水泥地了。  
"这该死的见鬼的日子！"每天每时每刻都有人发出这样的感叹，朗姆洛也想，但迫于长官的身份，他不能在大兵们的面前抱怨。且他最近正为一个问题头疼着——那些新兵，不懂规矩的新兵，总是很热衷于向他敬礼。朗姆洛每每见到那些年轻人蠢蠢欲动的右手，就觉得背后发凉。蠢货们根本不知道这会暴露朗姆洛，可能下一秒这位军官的脑浆就会溅他们一脸，而几百米外的敌方狙击手会悠悠地活动一下酸麻的手指。  
朗姆洛已经纠正过很多次了，但总有那么几个缺心眼的，完全就是在推他上枪口。朗姆洛倒不在意死不死这事，但因为这个而死怎么想也太憋屈了，谁知道下次还有没有穿越呢？他心里总有点惴惴的，但正如之前所说，他不能在下属面前表现出来，最多只能和同级的另几个军官倒倒苦水，一同唉声叹气，再拍拍肩膀胡乱鼓励一气。  
在彻底离开最后一个小镇之前，朗姆洛又给弗兰克家寄了点东西，仍然没有留字。那天晚上士兵们去酒馆喝了暂时的最后几杯酒，朗姆洛被硬拖着去，但只喝了一杯就出去了，在镇子里乱逛，直到看着时间差不多了，再回去扛人。  
他现在可真不敢喝多了，那个礼拜三的夜晚对于任何一个二战士兵来说，或许都不算什么，但让朗姆洛有了强烈的警戒感。二十一世纪的朗姆洛倒是热衷于喝酒抽烟之类伤身又伤心的事，现在他也会做，但不该是现在。且第二天早上醒来，他坐在那张不算太软又有点潮湿的床上，头疼地顺着记忆回溯，黑色的房间，反光的女人，摇晃的楼梯……他是为什么要来喝酒？……噢，噢……操！  
朗姆洛十分恼火地从床上爬起来，十分恼火地回到营地，碰见吃完早餐去练靶的巴恩斯。那天阳光很好，年轻人的棕发在光下泛着稀罕的光泽。擦肩而过时朗姆洛下意识想避开，但对方恰巧看了他一眼，两道目光相撞，在空中滋出小小的火星，他突然就见鬼地停了下来，很想说点什么。  
"呃，我……"两个干巴巴的声音同时蹦在空气中，又一次相碰。  
一阵操蛋的沉默后，朗姆洛率先捋清了话头:"抱歉，我昨天……"  
"不，是我的问题，中尉，"巴恩斯开口打断他——嘿，他向来很讲礼貌的，"我那天练靶太晚，就迟到了。他们说你回去前等了很久，真的很抱歉。"  
"噢……"朗姆洛愣了愣，随即反应过来，"没事，那我们……"  
他本想说"那我们要不就算了？"但巴恩斯再一次破例地抢了他的话:"那我们下次再喝？"年轻人眼神闪烁。  
永远不该有"下次"的，"下次"只会带来更多"下次"，但彼时的朗姆洛还正头痛着，又被连抢了两次话，思路被打断两次，加之昨晚意外失约的愧疚和不可名状的情绪，他就愣了愣，点头了。  
不过说"下次"的意思也可以是"永远别见"，不管朗姆洛怎么想，这事也仅在他脑中逗留了十来分钟。他太忙了，无穷无尽的资料，文件和报告根本不给他一点多想的机会，不知不觉中他就和队伍离开了那么多个小镇，一切都匆匆忙忙，刻不容缓，而那些莫名其妙不可名状的东西，也都被留在了无数岿然不动的砖缝水泥里。

天气回暖了，是件好事，但与之同来的是各种吸血虫子。其实也不是什么大问题，大家都穿得很严实，到最热的七八月也还是穿长袖的。但当看见路边，河边，林间布满飞虫的尸体时，朗姆洛还是有些反胃——即使来到这已经两年多，他仍不太能接受这样的场景，这不同于那些酷刑（这他在九头蛇见多了，其中以冬兵为典例）给人的惊骇，这就，就只是，恶心而已，或许还有些许对生命的侮辱与真理——也就几天前，他同巴恩斯，还有几个士兵去河边洗饭盒时，就在河岸见到一具血红的尸体，皮肤和衣料都已经全然没形了，蝇虫在他的耳朵，口腔，眼眶里爬进爬出，飞来飞去，发出原始的嗡嗡声。  
午间的热气在林间穿梭，朗姆洛默默地看了一会儿，心里突然产生了一股奇怪的冲动，让他想从破布下翻出这可怖东西的狗牌。他是哪个营的？哪个团的？来自德克萨斯还是新奥尔良？他是不是有兄弟姐妹，也曾是某个母亲的孩子？  
朗姆洛想着，但什么也没做，他站在原地，看起来如一个呆呆的木偶，士兵们叫了他几声，没得到回应就先离开了。只有一个，巴恩斯，他没走，他站在朗姆洛的身旁，做了朗姆洛想做的事。  
他蹲下身，驱散蝇虫，去探尸体的胸口，就在这么一刻，绝无仅有的一刻，尸体猛地抬起了脖子，狰狞而干哑地吼叫。巴恩斯被吓得向后跌坐在地上，而一旁的朗姆洛已经率先拔出了枪，瞄准——"砰！"  
鸟群哗啦啦地从林子上空飞过，带起无数枝叶的晃动。  
朗姆洛收回枪，心情有点复杂，"走吧。"他伸手将巴恩斯从地上拽起来。不知是错觉还是别的原因，巴恩斯在他松手时，手指收紧了一下，朗姆洛太阳穴一跳，抽回了手。巴恩斯握得太用力，留下一点白痕，血液回流发烫，宛如一个饱含深意的暗示。朗姆洛蓦地想起冬兵，那人的手总是冰的，坚硬的，令人疼痛的，不论材质。  
他下意识瞟了眼巴恩斯的左手，那好好的，除了粗糙了点，指缝里都是泥巴似的黑东西——朗姆洛突然意识到，他已经很久没在这位年轻人身上闻到古龙水的香气了。

其他的士兵早没影了，回去的路上，没有一个人说话，只有靴子踩在断枝上的脆响和湿漉漉的饭盒滴水的动静。朗姆洛想说点什么来驱散沉重的氛围，他说了几个不太美国的笑话，除了自己的干笑什么也没得到。巴恩斯只是低着头跟在他身后，似乎在思考又似乎只是在发愣。冬兵又闯进朗姆洛的脑中（怎么回事？怎么回事？）这几乎让他对巴恩斯产生了一种莫名的愧疚感，但冬兵很蛮横，金属臂一下就捏碎了这些细小的情绪——这人也总是这样，沉默地固执地跟在他身后，什么意义也没有，可他偏表现得好像这是一个资产能给出的一切。  
噢，或许还有几个拥抱，几些吻，在不合时宜出乎意料的时候发生。朗姆洛拒绝过，挣扎过，也为此沉迷过。但当这些收回，冬兵脸上又会浮现出了那种迷惑、迷茫的表情，看起来刚刚发生的那些只是一个程序错误，而他一点也不知道是哪出了毛病。  
朗姆洛不知一次想过，如果冬兵遇见的不是他，而是另一个人，那个人可以很高或很矮，很胖或很瘦，可以是红发，金发，蓝眼，黑眼，可以是个打劫老太太的混蛋或帮小女孩摘气球的好心人……无数的组合和可能，他可以和布洛克·朗姆洛截然不同，或者只有那么一点不一样，但有一点必须相同——曾经给过冬兵一块糖，曾有那么几次不太狠心地对待他，那冬兵会不会缠上那个人？他执着的到底是布洛克·朗姆洛这个人，还是一块任谁都可以给出的糖，几个微笑和挑眉？朗姆洛想起冬兵在念他名字时总是犹豫和不确定，总是嘟嘟囔囔地念着一串洗不掉的数字，这人还作为巴恩斯中士时的狗牌号，好像他只记得过去，而眼前一切不过都是过幕。  
他想洞察计划后冬兵就再也没有出现过——冬兵死了。于是肯定，这不知好歹的狗东西只是缺了块糖的兽而已，仅此而已。

几十年后的冬兵怎样，似乎与现在都没太大关系。尽管当时他们也抱着彼此嘶吼着爱恨，但现在的巴恩斯还一句话都没说呢。朗姆洛踢中了一块小石子，很有点百无聊赖的感觉。他给自己找事做，扫扫身边的树枝，折片花叶儿，思考下午的行军和刚刚那尸体是不是罗林斯的前世。  
他拿金属饭盒在树干上敲敲打打，像个无所事事的高中生，全然不在意身后，随他妈去吧。他们就这么又走好一段路，直到马上要回到营地，巴恩斯突然开口:  
"32557038，我的军牌号，中尉。"  
朗姆洛停下，缓慢地转身。年轻人停在离他身后好大一截的野草丛里，眼神坦然又紧张地看着他。什么意思？朗姆洛心中突然腾起一股火气，为什么要告诉他这串数字？他走上去，莫名地羞恼，质问:"你他妈……"  
但巴恩斯看起来一点也不在乎（这可奇怪啦，没有人不畏惧生气的弗兰克中尉的），他直视着身前有点恼怒的人，认真道:  
"你会记住它吗，弗兰克？这样如果我死了，你可以直接上报……"  
巴恩斯还有半句话没说完，但朗姆洛知道这崽子要说什么，"就不用去翻那些恶心的尸体啦。"一瞬间愤怒袭击了他，自以为是，自以为是的家伙！朗姆洛一拳砸在巴恩斯的左脸上，不待对方反应，又一下砸中他的肚子。巴恩斯猛地后退几步，靠在后面的树干上，弯腰干呕。而朗姆洛丝毫不为所动:  
"你最好搞清楚，士兵，我可不是你的报丧人，也不会帮你供养父母和底下一大堆兄弟姐妹。别让我瞧不起你，在这里，谁不是靠本事活下来的。"  
巴恩斯捂着剧痛的肚子，有点茫然地看着他，很显然刚刚那一拳打得过重了，不过也打醒了这个异想天开的年轻人。  
巴恩斯重新站直身子，垂着眼说:"明白，长官。"  
朗姆洛还有点恨铁不成钢的感觉，但到底压住火气，他下令:"士兵，立正！"  
"Yes,sir！"  
巴恩斯敬了个礼，在一丛野草里，朗姆洛突然意识到，他们离营地已经很近了。他哼了一声，转身往回走，巴恩斯立马跟了上来。  
他们走过一段安静的小路，几乎要能看见营地的帐篷，朗姆洛甩了甩饭盒的水，巴恩斯突然扯住他的衣角，语气惊喜:  
"嘿，中尉，你看那！"  
一丛丛的野山茶在杂草与野花中结着花骨朵儿，在午后透过林间缝隙的光线下轻轻摇曳，犹如婴儿的小拳，微微启开的红唇。

当朗姆洛再次收到来自弗兰克夫妇的包裹后，他开始练习模仿弗兰克的字迹。他没太多时间，只在饭间休息和睡前临摹，唯一的参考对象，是一张弗兰克还没写完的信纸。（这个年轻人在信中反复提到一个女孩儿的名字，经过仔细确认，朗姆洛认定这是他的妹妹，也就是照片上的那个豁牙女孩儿。谢天谢地。）  
朗姆洛就坐在车梯或石头或小凳子上，本子摊在膝头，弓着身子写。这样挺伤腰和脖子的，他隔一会儿就得抬起头，活动活动。于是就有那么几次，朗姆洛都发现周围的士兵都好奇地偷瞄他，又在被发现时匆匆收回目光，但这里面从不包括巴恩斯——但不是朗姆洛成心找他，他只是发现这人和他一样，也喜欢趁空隙在膝盖上写东西。  
这其实没什么好稀奇的，多半也是信，朗姆洛知道他有好几个兄弟姐妹，光是给每个小屁孩儿写一段也得费上点时间。  
但这样一个在空隙时写东西的共同点，让朗姆洛莫名地对这年轻人产生了一种联系感。有些时候，当他在膝上继续临摹那些字迹时，他会忍不住觉得自己正在与巴恩斯通信。如果真是这样的话，他一定会在开头第一句写到:"如果可以的话，我真希望是几十年后再动笔。"  
于是这个念头就缠上朗姆洛了，（够奇怪的，写信才不符合他的作风，甚至可以说是完全不沾边。）当然，只是短期的。你知道，人总有那么几个头脑发热的三分钟。这件事很快就又被他抛诸脑后，只是写信的人依旧在写信而已。在一次饭后，朗姆洛去洗饭盒，恰巧又碰见正坐在石头上写东西的巴恩斯。朗姆洛发誓，他不是故意经过巴恩斯的身后还看了一眼的，但总之他看见了，这可不能怪他，这小子压根就没在写东西！巴恩斯在画画，而且画得还挺不错。  
"噢，"朗姆洛忍不住惊讶了一下，尽管他一向知道冬兵的战略图画得十分好。不过现在这事和冬兵八竿子打不着，而巴恩斯顿了一下，回过头。  
"呃……画得不错。"朗姆洛看着小本上的铅笔罐头，作出中肯的评价。而巴恩斯眨眨眼，似乎并不为被偷看而生气。他也低头看了看自己的画，意外地有些不好意思:"是吗？你真这么觉得？"  
"比我好多了，"朗姆洛顿了顿，"没想到你会画画？"我是说，作为巴恩斯来说，他在心里补充道。  
"是一个朋友教我的。"巴恩斯的语气听起来就有点骄傲了，但并不惹人厌。他笑着说:"你该看看他的画——他是真正的画家！"说着，他从本子里抽出一张纸，摊开，递过来。  
朗姆洛捏着这张沾着泥点的纸，它的质量并不好，薄而透，还有点发黄，上面是一个铅笔描画的女孩儿，有点叛逆地歪戴着贝雷帽，仰起一边唇角。她的眉眼和巴恩斯很像。  
"这是我妹妹。"巴恩斯骄傲又温柔地说。  
纸上写着女孩儿的名字，瑞贝卡。朗姆洛移开捏着纸角的拇指，看见底下的另一个名字和日期——S.R.1942.3.10.  
朗姆洛捏着这幅画。他记得这个女孩儿，他知道几十年后这张纸将出现在史密斯博物馆装修良好的墙上，用木质相框裱得端端正正，下面钉一个小金属牌，写着——"美国队长 史蒂夫·罗杰斯的早期画作"。或许后面还会跟一句——"发现于其挚友 巴恩斯中士的遗物"，也或许没有。这个笑容活泼的女孩被陈列在人来人往的走廊里，没有人知道她是谁，也没有关心她是谁，人们只会说:"瞧！队长画得真好！"  
也就在这么一瞬间，一个几乎快要被遗忘的现实撞向朗姆洛，犹如当头一棒——史蒂夫·罗杰斯的存在。  
"中尉？……嘿，弗兰克？"  
巴恩斯拍了拍朗姆洛的手臂，从下往上，有点困惑又担心看他。  
"噢，"朗姆洛眨眨眼，迅速地将本子递还回去，  
"不错的画。"他扯起一个笑容，"我是说，真的画得很好。"

新营地在一片绿得不可思议的旷野，只偶尔在一处立起几棵笔直的树。士兵们在这搭起帐篷，灶台，火坑，晾衣架，临时病房。这个极具生活气息的场景被一条逐渐下沿的坑道连接，好啦，这就是战壕，沿着战壕走个十分钟，经过一堆堆沙袋，木板，钢铁，就会看见一片斜坡，爬上去，就是前线。  
朗姆洛在战壕黑不溜秋的会议室里呆了好几天，滞留的空气让他浑身都不舒服。他打哈欠，觉得自己呆在这其实也没什么用，甚至都没几个说话的机会。如果可以，他更愿意去地上指挥队伍，安排伤员什么的。  
这次他们得拿下山脊线后面德军占据的一方平地——中间隔着一片凹凸不平的荒地，荒地边缘断裂，河流从下汹涌而过——成功了的话，再往前他们就能侵入德军的一个小基地。这必定是一场苦战，朗姆洛看着这堆大人物研究了好几天不同的地图和无数情报，也才刚敲定了计划，紧跟在后面还有一堆备用的A,B,C,D,E计划……如果失败了，被一笔勾销的就是1600人，1600个一齐痛哭的家庭。  
进攻日被定在三月初的一个黎明，战斗开始的前一天，士兵们第七百二十三次把心爱的照片和信拿出来，看了又看，摸了又摸，加紧着把未完成的回信完成。  
朗姆洛完成了第一行完全出自本人之手的回信，他用弗兰克的字迹写道:"亲爱的汤米，舅舅很喜欢你的画，为了表示感谢，这一盒枪子儿和勋章都是给你的……"接下来该说点什么，朗姆洛就想不出了。他从没给人写过信，从来没有，就算在以前，发短信也很简短。他用的最多的是耳屏和对讲机——说真的，像他们这样的人，连电话都很少打。这就意味着你通过电流听见的，永远只会是和你一样喘着粗气的队友的骂喊，而非什么温柔地问候与窃窃私语。  
朗姆洛把写了一行的信纸压在枕下，还有一支快没水的钢笔。他并不担心战争，他总觉得自己能回来完成所有的信。

第二天，士兵们很早就起了，排在战壕里，抬头能看见未灭的星子。朗姆洛负责在前线的斜坡下指挥上场的士兵，第一波，倒计时，三，二，一，号声扯破清晨，呼啦一片人奔上去，冲出去，伴着壮胆的吼叫。朗姆洛甚至没来得及看清他们的脸，马上又是第二波，第三波，人就像撒出的棋子，倾倒在凹凸不平的旷野上，没命地向前向前向前。有年轻士兵因软弱而缩在斜坡下抽噎，朗姆洛知道他一定双腿发软，犹豫不决，但他也管不了了，因为很快他也爬上斜坡，奔赴前线。  
子弹，泥泞，前夜刚下过一场雨，军靴踩在地上湿溜溜，滑腻腻的。有人摔倒，有人只是单纯地倒下。朗姆洛抱枪弓腰，越过缓坡，水坑，铁丝网，尸体。子弹从四面八方袭来，在水坑打出串串激痕。朗姆洛躲到一头死牛的尸体后（见鬼，这地方为什么会有牛！）分析战况，冲锋还没多久，已经死了很多人，幸存的士兵寻到掩体，越来越多地聚集，成了一支奇怪的小队，有人大喊:"中尉！弗兰克中尉！接下来我们怎么走？！"  
朗姆洛一挥手，大声回喊:"往前冲！进攻！"  
他的目光扫过人群，看见熟悉的面孔。  
"汤姆森带你的人攻右方，大卫和丹尼尔几个走中间——巴恩斯！你和你后面几个跟我走左！"  
士兵迅速地服从指挥。子弹就打在鞋面前一寸的地面，但没有人停下来。朗姆洛听见惨叫声，但除了大喊几声"医疗兵！"以外什么也做不了。他带着临时挑选的人穿过铁网，到一处残墙躲着，他们暂时的目标是墙前缓坡上的敌方狙击台。  
"巴恩斯！"朗姆洛瞟了几眼，从墙外撤回脑袋，"看到那个坑了吗？想办法冲进去，在那好好表现枪法！"  
巴恩斯用袖子擦了擦脸上的泥灰。"是，中尉！"他回答，目光很坚定，此时的他既不是冬兵，也不是那个布鲁克林来的小子，他只是一个士兵，一串堆砌胜利的编号。但有那么一瞬间，他的表情松动了，似乎很想要说什么。但朗姆洛拽了拽拳头，下一秒，一手将巴恩斯推出墙外:  
"走！"  
在巴恩斯的身体离开遮掩的刹那，墙后所有人一齐开枪，为他掩护。

巴恩斯穿过弹雨，朗姆洛紧盯着擦过他脸侧的子弹;巴恩斯滑进土坑，朗姆洛紧盯着他踩出的水花;巴恩斯架好狙击枪瞄准，朗姆洛也端起枪瞄准。士兵没有直接去瞄准敌方狙击手的脑袋，而是打中了掩体旁的炸药。嘭！无数石土腾空而起又哗然降下，一场泥灰雨。狙击台垮塌，人滚出来，顷刻就被打成筛子。小队跟上，继续前进时还来得及拍拍彼此的肩膀。  
他们冲上高地，与敌人进入面对面的环节。匕首，军刺，牙齿，对着陌生的异乡脸嘶吼。朗姆洛没少做这些，他是冬兵带出来的，金属臂比任何刀器都骇人。它冰冷，坚硬，尖利，更可怕的是还带有感情。每一次被掐住脖子的窒息感都令人记忆深刻，每一次对这种感觉的回忆都令朗姆洛浑身颤抖，妄图嘶喊。  
金属臂之后或许是黑色的马甲，或许是赤裸的伤痕斑驳的肩膀，有时那肩膀汗淋淋，热潮潮的，将金属臂都蒙上了一层白雾。但始终不变的是金属臂之后的眼睛，漆黑的，深绿的，机械的，痛苦的。朗姆洛总想伸手去碰它，摸摸它们是否是潮湿或柔软的，或许他能帮上点忙。但为了保命，或者其他，朗姆洛没有一次伸出手，他只是扒着金属手指与他脖子的缝隙，拼命想要从喉咙里发出一点声音。这时候他和冬兵的位置好像倒过来了。原来偶尔的口吃不清，词不达意，喉咙被杂音灌溉算不上是病，也并非洗脑后遗症，可供人去嘲笑愚弄。  
朗姆洛知道这些，不是因为他被冬兵掐过，也不是因为他被掐时腰和屁股也很疼。但他看着冬兵——冬兵好像也很疼，疼极了，比朗姆洛还要疼上百倍千倍。他就这么一边疼着，一边也让别人疼着，掐住朗姆洛的金属臂成了一支奇异的管道，连接着两端，将冬兵的疼源源不断地传递给他。让他也疼得想要大叫，想要流泪。  
疼痛成了他们的共同点，共通之处。在这一刻他们在疼痛的嗡鸣中达成共鸣，越来越深，越来越振聋发聩，以至于到最后，在许多个不那么疼痛的时刻，朗姆洛也要命得想要大叫，想要流泪。

朗姆洛将军刀狠狠扎进敌人的脖子，再拔出，再扎……直到喷溅的血又从他的发尖滴下来。到处都是腥味儿，草腥，雨腥，血腥。朗姆洛又与下一个敌人抱在一起，绊脚，拳打，摔在地上，翻滚，扼紧那该死的喉咙。就这么多命悬一线的时刻里，朗姆洛全都不由自主地想起了冬兵，这两者仿佛是生来就连在一起的——冬兵，死亡，冬兵即死亡。而在很久以前，朗姆洛就想过，如果要死，就一定得死在那只金属臂下，这才是最好的。  
朗姆洛翻了个身，松开敌人的脖颈而转去掐眼珠。他很久不剪指甲了，指缝里全是泥和汗。他用了死力气，最后那个年轻人惨叫着带着两个血窟窿想要爬走。朗姆洛没有补枪，他的手指黏糊糊的，令人不安，在看见巴恩斯靠近时下意识往身后挡，在裤子上擦干净。  
"都攻破了。"巴恩斯说，朗姆洛点头，打了个前进的手势。

接着又是那些步骤，弹雨嘛，倒下嘛，如果这是一部电影的话真的很单调乏味。他们重复之前的环节，躲在一个缓坡下头，准备发起更进一步的进攻。啊，真的很乏味啊！但你没办法，你没办法后退或者离开，就像一只被卡在瓶口的乌龟，你只能往前爬，而且永远不知道要爬多久才是头，这就是他妈的战场，要么死，要么爬。

子弹在头顶叫嚣乱飞，朗姆洛把头贴在土坡上，能听见大地嗡鸣的声音。在各种枪响中他看见巴恩斯正在对他说话，沾着灰的唇一张一合，朗姆洛从坡面抬起头，年轻人的声音在炮鸣中逐渐清晰——  
"中尉，明天是我生日！"  
……啊？  
朗姆洛愣住，年轻人以为他没听见，更大声地喊了一遍:"弗兰克，明天我过生！"  
"你他妈，"朗姆洛喊回去，"你刚刚他妈的就想跟我说这个？！"  
"什么？中尉？！"  
朗姆洛一巴掌拍在年轻人的头盔上。  
"给老子看着枪！待会儿再说！"  
巴恩斯扶住头盔，在冲锋的前一刻，他又回头，大声而无所畏惧地问:"那我的军牌号是多少？"  
朗姆洛一脚踹开这个小疯子:"快滚！"

平地上什么遮掩也没有，闷头冲而已。生日？军牌号？今天是几月几号来着？子弹穿透绿色布料，后座力震得虎口发麻。朗姆洛听见身后有人叫他，说"小心！"他才顾不得回头，回头就是死……生日，军牌号，该死的碎碎念……  
太阳从山脊线上升起，如一颗过于明亮的蛋黄，金灿灿，日光下仇恨都变得清晰。  
"小心，弗兰克！"  
朗姆洛又听见一声，很近又很远，他想说管好你自己吧，下一秒腰侧传来一阵锐痛。他强忍着继续前冲，天地却旋转起来，有敌人扑向他，他往侧趔趄，突然失重。  
下坠中脖子又被掐住，朗姆洛愤怒地吼叫，举起枪打爆了对方的脑袋。  
这就是他最后做的事，随即五感沉入水中，一片黑暗。

tbc.


End file.
